


Morning Absence

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [18]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, memories of sex, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: It is the first morning since they moved in together as a couple that Johnny's away on Fantastic Four business and Peter really misses him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 18





	Morning Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the eighteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I will likely do all 31 days unless something unexpected happens and I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Morning Absence

He sat at the table eating a couple of pop tarts and missing Johnny. It had only been a few weeks since they’d moved back in together, this time as an actual couple. Of course now Johnny was away on Fantastic Four business and wouldn’t be back for a couple of days. So as he ate the overly sugary breakfast he realized that he’d already gotten spoiled by the fact that Johnny was an early riser and enjoyed making breakfast. 

It had been the first time since living with Aunt May that he’d looked forward to making it down to the table in the morning. Sure Johnny wasn’t that great a cook but the view more than made up for it. Looking back now the fact Johnny liked to cook in not much more than an apron and black briefs should have been a clue that the other man really did want him and not just Johnny being a bit of a tease.

Of course that didn’t change the fact Johnny was a tease as yesterday he hadn’t even bothered with the briefs since they’d known it would be their last morning for a while. He felt his cock stirring in his boxer briefs as he remembered just how much fun fucking the apron wearing Johnny against the counter had been.

He swapped the pop tart to his non dominant hand and began to massage himself through the fabric of his underwear. He had definitely been spoiled by living with Johnny both of them enjoyed sex and having a ready and willing partner on hand had gotten him used to morning sex to go along with the breakfast. He finished off the last bite of pop tart and then leaned back to allow room for freeing his dick at the table. He closed his eyes and did his best to replay the memories of the last time he and Johnny where together in this kitchen. 

Just like a breakfast of pop tarts it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t what he had gotten used to. He was definitely gonna show Johnny how much he’d come to enjoy his presence when he was back home where he belonged.

The End


End file.
